User talk:8bitPit
Untitled Message 1 Dear 8bitPit, Why are you undoing the edits that I have been conjuring up? I know I'm right. I understand that you're worried about edits on Divinipedia, but still, give others a chance. Especially me because I know I'm right. EpicRyu36 (talk) 01:53, May 24, 2016 (UTC)EpicRyu36 :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Untitled Message 2 Hey 8Bit, I have an idea. I think that Divinipedia should add transcript articles. I think these could be nice just in case people wanted to know what the characters say. Please give it some thoughts and talk to Palutena for me. (EpicRyu36) :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Custom Cursor Complaint Hey, not sure if you've noticed, but one of the members of this wiki community has been complaining to me about the custom cursor. Do you know if there's a way to make it an optional feature (or, at least, turn it off for that certain member, or is there no way? Don't worry about actually removing it off the CSS (I like the custom cursor); I'm just wondering if there's a way to have the custom cursor disabled for certain users. ★Marth 04:32:19|July 03, 2016 ★ :I noticed, I just wasn't sure if I should step in or not... :And unfortunately, I don't believe it's possible to disable it for a particular user nor make it an optional feature. I've tried testing it out, and no matter what I do, the custom cursor always shows through. :The most I can do at this point is maybe try to edit the current custom cursor to be more visible, since Tastymeatball's biggest complaint seems to be that it's hard to navigate with; however, I can't say for sure if I can do that without dramatically changing how it looks. Sorry I'm not much help here... :c 8bitPit (talk) 05:12, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::All right, no problem! I figured as much that there doesn't seem to be a way to make it optional at this point. I'm fine with handling complaints, and it's normal to not want to get involved in these sorts of things, so don't worry! I'll set up a community poll for the custom cursor, since it seems to be the most rational and normal choice for this sort of issue. ★Marth 01:30:35|July 04, 2016 ★ Untitled Message 3 8bitPit, Sorry if I haven't been on Divinipedia that much to work on the transcripts. I've been busy with summer school. I was wondering if you could give a shout out to other Divinipedia users about the transcripts. That would be appreciated. (EpicRyu36) :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Untitled Message 4 8bitPit, I need some help from you. Since I cannot find all of the quotes from a chapter to put into the transcripts I'm gonna need help. I would like to make a template, but I can't figure out how to do it. Could you help me out with it? It would say "Everyone shut up! This transcript is missing phrases from the main adventure or the secret conversations. Feel free to add them in to finish the transcript." The photo would be a Hewdraw head portrait. If you could help me make it, I would appreciate it. EpicRyu36 :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Dark Pit From what I see, is it actually true that Dark Pit is a Fallen Angel? ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:04, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :One response on ChocolateElemental's Talk Page→ I. Yeah, of course I know that Fallen Angels are rebellious in all honesty. Point is, God doesn't allow them to be redeemed, unless a Angel user has the power named Redemption Inducement, which can erase evil and turn them over to the good side. II. I would be interested if Ascended Demons would exist, but Spawn from Image Comics would be a special example. I doubt the scenario of a Demon ascending from disgrace would have the exact same cause of them rebelling against Lucifer, or even falling in love. III. If God, being a Monotheistic Deity, infinitely forgives Humans and loves them the best no matter what, why wouldn't he stem his unlimited forgiveness to Angels once the Fallen Angels had truthfully changed their ways? They are his children isn't that right? Or am I wrong? IV. Can Fallen Angels transform into full-fledged Demons whenever they are prolonged in corruption? V. In the afterlife, does Humans ourselves visit Heaven, or do we get reborn into the next life on Earth infinitely no matter what but as a completely different person biologically? I feel really intrigued on what happens to people that have died. Who knows really. Theory Hello 8Bit. I'm aware I have been absent from Divinipedia, but it's because iI have been in school. But, while I was watching some videos on Uprising, I've noticed some of the gamers have some crazy theories on some of the characters. Could we potentially put theory sections for some of those characters? One example is the Chaos Kin: one gamer named Chuggaaconroy had a theory stating it was a part of the Forces of Nature but got so riled up it became evil. Please give it some thought. EpicRyu36 (talk) 19:08, December 28, 2016 (UTC)EpicRyu36 :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Weakpoints :In response to my message on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Hi there. I'm aware that the weakpoints make different sounds when hit. And, ironically, I find out the weakpoints during random play times. After finding out, I go to the pages (for example: the cute little Bumpety Bomb's back) that didn't have the weakpoint I found and add it. Just trying to help out the Divinipedia articles. EpicRyu36 (talk) 05:01, January 25, 2017 (UTC)EpicRyu36 Untitled Message 5 Dear Pit, Thank you for the audios. Where do you get these come from? Julian 09:32, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :One response on Julian Goh Ken Kheng‎‎'s Talk Page→ Dear Pit, Thank you for replying to me. Can you add one more audio for the Hewdraw and more aduios for Hades. Oh please? Julian 10:19, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Gaol Glitch :In response to my message on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Pit, I'm sorry if you're having trouble trying to do the glitch, but it's just so hard for me to explain. All I know is that at times when shooting Gaol in Chapter 2 and Boss Battle, she will start glowing green and reflect all shots and won't be able to be defeated. It happened to me four times: 2 in Chapter 2 and 2 in Boss Battle. Sorry if you're having trouble proving it, but believe me, it can happen. EpicRyu36 (talk) 13:40, March 16, 2017 (UTC)Ryu 3/16/17 7:40 AM :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Chapter 2 Transcript Are you sure that the spoiler template shouldn't be put on this page? I thought that the epilogue for it might be a bit of a spoiler related to Gaol as a character. It's fine if you don't think so, though. I just wanted to hear more of your thoughts. Thanks! ★Marth 04:46:05|March 20, 2017 ★ :Oh, I didn't even think of that! But I personally feel like it shouldn't qualify as a spoiler not only because Chapter 2 is pretty early on in game, but also because Gaol is revealed to be a human in the same chapter she's introduced in. I'm sorry... :c 8bitPit (talk) 05:36, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, no problem! I was just wondering, since Gaol's own page has the spoiler warning, and I thought that the revealing of her being a human (and maybe along with the revealing of how she used to be close to Magnus) was the reason why. ★Marth 06:50:34|March 20, 2017 ★ :::Sorry for the confusion! I actually placed the spoiler template there because of the information regarding Chapter 24 on her article, not because of her identity. :::I should probably create a page for a Spoiler Policy to avoid any possible confusion in the future... 8bitPit (talk) 07:09, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, no worries! Sorry for assuming things. If you want to make a spoiler policy, I think it would be fine just putting it in the Community Rules under the Article Guidelines section. Just a thought. ★Marth 07:26:06|March 20, 2017 ★ :::::Alright, I took your suggestion to heart and added an additional rule about the use of the Spoiler template. Do you think that covers everything, or should I try to be more specific? 8bitPit (talk) 01:21, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Nope, that's fine, thanks! That clears up a lot of things for me. c: As always, thanks for your hard work! ★Marth 07:34:40|March 21, 2017 ★ Gaol Glitch Update Breaking news Pit! I was just playing Boss Battle and found out more information on the invincibility glitch. Gaol activated her reflect shield. Just before it disappeared, I shot her and she immediately spawned two Skuttlers. I tried shooting her, but she remained flashing green and reflecting my shots. Just wanted to let you know. If you discover it yourself, let me know. EpicRyu36 (talk) 03:18, May 1, 2017 (UTC)EpicRyu36 :One response on EpicRyu36's Talk Page→ Talking with Pit hi Pit how are you :One response on Aaliyahpinkiepie's Talk Page→ Links If you disagree with something I do can you please approach me about instead of just reverting it, thanks. Fang (Talk) 07:12, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :I'm really sorry, I didn't realize what I did was rude! I'll definitely keep that in mind in the future. >n<' 8bitPit (talk) 07:22, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Asking Pit questions hey Pit i was pretty good playing Smash Bros. (8bitPit) so Pit what's the difference between you and Dark Pit :One response on Aaliyahpinkiepie's Talk Page→ a chat with Pit hey Pit it's Aaliyah your friend :One response on Aaliyahpinkiepie's Talk Page→ Icarus (Greek Mythology) 8bitpit, I apologize for the last message I conveyed; I am new to this website and I accidentally published my unfinished message. I'm also apologetic for my English; it's my second language. I think that an article about Daedalus' son, Icarus, would be necessary. Correct me if I am incorrect, but hasn't Pit been inspired by Icarus? The legend of Icarus states that his artificial wings burned up when he flew too close to the sun. This caused Icarus to fall to the sea where he eventually drowned. Summarized into a sentence, an article about Pit's inspiration will greatly help others understand where the idea of his wings flaring up came from. Please consider this idea. Thank you, ブラックピット (talk) 14:24, April 2, 2018 (UTC) :One response on ブラックピット's Talk Page→ :Edit: :Thank you for the quick response! Now understand that the topic of Icarus does not relate to the Kid Icarus series greatly, and it wouldn't be worthy of its own page. As you mentioned in your response, perhaps only more trivia or a modest section in Pit's article is fine. Thank you for taking your time to comprehend this. Also, thanks for the compliments! :) ブラックピット (talk) 16:57, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Message 6 Do you play roblox? Kind of a dumb qeustoin but one day i was playing roblox and i traded with a user called 8BitPit i was wondering if it was you? - Yeemania :One response on Yeemania's Talk Page→ Potential User-related Issues Hi, Pit. I don't mean to be invasive, and I prefer to avoid name-shaming, but if you feel like you're being harassed by Sleepy Pit, please let me know. I've been monitoring his/her behavior since yesterday, but if you don't feel like s/he's harassing you, then excuse my assumption. But please do let me know if you feel like you are being offended. Thanks. ★Marth 11:24:12|May 02, 2018 ★ :Never mind, I just checked the block log. I should've noticed it sooner; that was my mistake. Still, if more similar issues ever come up, feel free to let me know. It doesn't sit well with me knowing that there's only one person dealing with these sorts of issues. But if I'm being too nosy, please let me know that, too, ha-ha. Thanks! And as always, thank you for your hard work. I apologize for not being very active. ★Marth 11:30:12|May 02, 2018 ★ ::Thank you so much for your concern! Admittedly, I feel comforted knowing that you have my back in future situations like this, and I'll be sure to let you know if anything new arises. c: ::And no worries, I've also been slacking off with activity as well... >o<' 8bitPit (talk) 00:08, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :::Ha-ha, I could hardly call that "slacking." :P You're doing fine. On another note, would you like to become a bureaucrat of Divinipedia? Seeing as how you're pretty much the "main" admin around here now, ha-ha. It's fine if you don't want to. ★Marth 06:27:35|May 03, 2018 ★ ::::Oh my gosh, I really don't know what to say... but I'd be honored! Thank you so much! ^v^ ::::I promise to do my best to live up to the title! 8bitPit (talk) 17:45, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::Done. No problem. I realize I should've asked sooner, but I wasn't sure when you would feel comfortable accepting this offer. I'm sure you perfectly fit that title. :) Thanks for everything you've done. ★Marth 07:54:47|May 03, 2018 ★ the new Smash Bros game is coming hey Pit are you excited for the new Super Smash Bros. game :One response on Aaliyahpinkiepie's Talk Page→ Reviving KI:U mltiplayer Hi 8Bit! I have had quite an interest in Kid Icarus Uprising for the past few years and now have become fully engrossed in it. I thik it is definitely the highlight of the 3DS Library thanks to its fantastic Singleplayer. However, what has involved me with it even further is its multiplayer. Almost all KI:U players would agree its great, but I see even more in it. Due to jumping being reserved for limited use powers, many believe that KI:U does not have much in terms of verticality in gameplay. However, I believe this is far from the case. Despite Sky Jump being an obsolete power compared to other jump power ups, powers like Rocket Jump, Jump Glide and Angelic Missile open up the game to so much more possibilities than the devs originally hoped for. Smart Bombs, Poison Clouds, Mega Lasers and the arenas the game has to other are other high points of the mode (especially FFA). Although people are still playing multiplayer (which is quite amazing, considering it's a 7 year old 3DS game), I normally only enter games with 2-3 actual players, the rest being bots. Because of this, I want to popularise the multiplayer aspect of this game and let players realise how high the skill ceiling can be if powers and weapons are used correctly. I want to start off by publishing information such as the length of Power activity, height of jumps etc. so players are able to use this information to their advantage in-game. I also think this wiki is getting pretty quiet community wise, but I'm so glad it still has active owners! My name in-game is the same as my username btw :) KidiIccy (talk) 16:40, July 27, 2018 (UTC)KidiIccy :Hello KidiIccy! I'm glad you appreciate our activity! I'd like to be more active here, but unfortunately I've been busy with some personal stuff. Also I couldn't agree more, Kid Icarus: Uprising is possibly my favorite game of all time! :Anyway, I wholeheartedly agree that we should have more precise information regarding the functionality of powers and weapons—it's something that I wish I could do myself, but admittedly I'm not very skilled at Together Mode—and if you'd be interested in providing information yourself, then I support you 100%! :Do so however's most convenient for you, whether it be by adding information to our articles yourself, or by simply explaining all of your knowledge to me to allow me to insert it for you. c: 8bitPit (talk) 07:11, July 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks 8Bit! I will add as many correct changes as I can now but I will need to do a lot more practical work in Together Mode to record accurate stats. If anyone wants to form any competitive groups or form an experimentation group for creating new tactics and move combinations feel free to hit me up! Japanese Audio Reply I found the url on Youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgangdIclNk before I cut and converts into ogg. Zekons (talk) 04:55, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :Original message and response on Zekons's Talk Page→ Untitled Message 7 Hello, does divinipedia have a discord server? EllieManokit~ (talk) 10:36, November 3, 2018 (UTC) :One response on EllieManokit~'s Talk Page→ Kid Icarus quotes Hey 8bit Pit! I'm a huge fan of the game and searched this wiki first right after I found Fandom. I beat the entire game, but it's been years since I've played. I don't even have a 3ds anymore. Anyway what I wanna ask is if you'd accept my idea of a quotes compilation for a'll the funny and memorable lines in the game. If this doesn't already exist. I'd love to head that out, though I'd be a bit rusty! Also, would it be possible or with the rules to include Palutena's reveal trailer for Smash in Divinipedia? It's very linked to the game as Pit mentions his Battle against possessed Palutena. And since editing Palutena is unavailable, I think it would be significant to add to the Power of Flight that she can use it on both Pit and Dark Pit at the same time. I had no idea that she could until I saw the World of Light opening for Smash Ultimate. As soon as Palutena is vanquished, both Dark Pit and Pit's flight are cut off. I'm a super geek when it comes to what superpowers and stuff can do, so I really think it should be added.ToadToad7 (talk) 08:57, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :One response on ToadToad7~'s Talk Page→ Hades Um, hi. I'm new here, and I contributed some quotes to Hades' page. Why was it removed? CatholicPrincess15 (talk) 23:03, April 27, 2019 (UTC)CatholicPrincess15 aka CP15 :One response on CatholicPrincess15's Talk Page→ ::Got it! Sorry. Do you think we should link the two together? :::Hi, Pit! You've probably noticed, but I responded to CatholicPrincess for you. c: ★Marth 03:36:14|April 30, 2019 ★ ::::Thank you kindly! I meant to respond but I've been a little preoccupied with other things as of late, so I sort of forgot. ^v^' 8bitPit (talk) 07:44, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :::::No worries! I can't thank you enough for keeping watch over this wiki and for your continual contributions. :> ★Marth 02:49:21|May 01, 2019 ★ HP values How have you been able to dig up the HP values anyway? Also, I would definitely welcome a Discord server for Divinipedia. MasterKnight (talk) 20:46, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Hello MasterKnight! Thank you for taking notice to the HP values that I've implemented on select articles. c: I have retrieved said information thanks to the official Kid Icarus: Uprising Prima guide, as they have HP values listed for every enemy in the game (with some exceptions if I recall correctly). That guide has a lot of information that isn't readily accessible elsewhere, though I intend to change that once my life becomes a little less hectic. :As for the Discord server, I initially intended to launch it not long after I made the poll, but several things came up and admittedly I forgot about it. I'd like to finally open it to the public soon, but I'm currently unsure when I'll be ready for that task. I apologize for the inconvenience. 8bitPit (talk) 06:03, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Snong Image Hi, I've notice their's a clear picture of the Cellalur Snong, buy there's still no one for the normal one. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 04:56, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :Hello Alpha Omega Plus! Thank you for your concern—this is something that's bothered me for quite some time too—but unfortunately I've searched through the internet and still haven't come up with any clear images of the regular Snong yet. :c If you ever find a clearer version, please let me know! :Also while I'm here, I wanted to bring up your recent contributions. First I'd like to thank you for your efforts, it's refreshing to see someone editing the wiki! And second I just wanted to say that, for affiliation articles like the Underworld Army, I think we should use the affiliation templates that I've already created for the characters, as I like to trim down on templates when possible. The templates are as follows: Palutena's Army, Underworld Army, Forces of Nature, Unaffiliated, Chaos, Aurum Army, and Space Pirates. These templates are flexible in how you can fill out their sections, so they can be used for many purposes! See an example here. 8bitPit (talk) 23:51, November 15, 2019 (UTC)